Uniformes
by Lady Moneypenny
Summary: Hay maneras y maneras de llevar contigo la curiosidad, hasta una tan simple como como abrir o cerrar un uniforme.[ Katsudeku ]


Uniformes.

Una de las cosas que siempre se pregunta Katsuki Bakugo , es como cerrar ese uniforme.

La primera vez que lo vio se preguntó un par de veces lo mismo, luego lo alejo de su mente igual que había venido, porque no era las cosas que quería que se quedara en su cabeza sin que le diera problemas que no sabía como solucionar.

Una de las cosas que si que se quedaban en ella, eran las veces en que la curiosidad jugo en su contra y se le fue la vista unos momentos demasiado largos a ver como Midoriya se ponía su uniforme. La manera en la cual pasaba el nudo mal hecho de su corbata entre los dedos, la forma en que sus dedos bajaban a los botones de la camisa, y dejaban ver algo que le hacía arquear la cejas y notar como pasaba saliva de una manera distinta, la manera en que tenia de arquear los hombros al quitarse el uniforme escolar y ponerse el de héroe, como si se vistiera de las intenciones a las que estaba inspirado aquel trozo de tela verde, era de aquellas cosas que Bakugo miraba en silencio,mientras se calzaba su antifaz, y la fingida indiferencia hacia Midoriya en los vestuarios mientras se ponía su uniforme.

La curiosidad pudo con el una tarde en que todos fueron más rápido que ellos dos, o ellos habían causado más destrozos entre ellos en un intento de falso compañerismo improvisado en las practicas, como siempre, las cosas habían ido en sentido descendente por la paciencia y el exceso de falta de ella entre los dos, el resultado, una hora tarde, una hora de retraso, una hora de vestuarios vacios en que Bakugo no dejaba de echarle la culpa a Midoriya por que estuvieran en esas circunstancias.

Pero allí estaba el, con un bufido en los labios y la expresión de enfado en la cara, como si pudiera tener alguna expresión que a Bakugo le resultara amenazante o algo por el estilo. Solo estaban los dos allí, cambiándose de uniformes, llegando a ese punto en que Bakugo siempre se preguntaba como se cerraba, y como se quitaba aquella cremallera.

En silencio se encontró con las taquillas, la visión del pelo verde de espaldas, refunfuñaba insistiendo en que todo eso no era su culpa, que si algo había pasado, había sido cosa de ambos.

Tenia razón.

Era cosa de ambos.

Menos esa curiosidad.

Esa curiosidad que le llevo a tocar la tela y buscar con los dedos y encontrar el cierre, ese punto en que Midoriya le miro de reojo notando como la cremallera bajaba y notaba algo de aire en su espalda, o quizás era algo de la respiración de Bakugo, que miraba en silencio la forma en que seguía la línea de espalda a una ropa interior de rayas azules y blancas. En la manera en como el cinturón estaba allí, se ajustaba a la cintura y que le molestaba en esos momentos a su curiosidad, y a la falsa paciencia que llevaba en sus dedos.

Aun no se había quitado el uniforme, y casi notaba el peso del mismo, casi pudo notar que aun tenia los dedos calientes, que notaba las manos temblorosas y estaba empezando a sudar cada vez que Midoriya le decía "Kacchan pero que haces.."

Es verdad.

Que estaba haciendo?

Curiosidad…es mera curiosidad.

Y allí no había nadie mas, tenia solo unos minutos antes de que algún extra molesto en todo eso viniera y los descubriera en algo que no tenia ganas de explicar a nadie, y menos a ese chico que tenia delante que se preguntaba que tenia de interesante toda aquella incomoda situación.

Perdio la mirada en la línea de la espalda, en las sombras de las viejas y nuevas heridas y bajo con cuidado la prenda de los hombros.

Se abría así, por la espalda, hasta abajo , y seguramente descendería por sus piernas, se tendría que quitar los zapatos, aquel cinturón,los guantes y volvería a ser solo Deku.

Pasa los dedos por la línea de la espalda y puede notar el calor, o quizás es el suyo propio, se quiere quitar los guantes y eso hace, los deja en el banco y solo puede notar al chico que no se mueve, paralizado por lo que queda de su curiosidad, le mira de reojo y le llama, o mas bien le pregunta cosas que no es capaz de analizar con el cuidado necesario.

-Izuku…

Midoriya se da la vuelta, como si acabara de ver un fenómeno sobrenatural, sin acabar de creérselo, son de aquellas cosas que analiza en silencio y que observa por si desaparecen.

Pero allí esta Bakugo, con una mirada distinta y mas relajada, se ha quitado los guantes para seguir la línea de su espalda y lo ha notado, se han permito ese roce por que no hay nadie mas.

Se escuchan pasos volver, gritos, revolución, se rompe el silencio que habían levantado como un puente de seguridad entre ambos, se dan la vuelta y Midoriya nota un portazo mientras se pregunta si todo aquello ha pasado, o quizás solo era una ilusión muy extraña.

Pero el guante está allí en el suelo, y no es suyo.

La cremallera del uniforme está abierta, y aún siente ese toque tibio de los dedos de Kacchan que bajan por la línea de su espalda.


End file.
